


Fighting the Cold

by gghero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghero/pseuds/gghero
Summary: Maxie is sick in bed. Archie takes care of his grumpy husband.





	Fighting the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> a really silly and sweet pwp i fished from my wip folder... might as well post it since the ppl at the harden discord liked it. 
> 
> hope u enjoy!!!

“Archie…”

“What is it?”

“Can you turn up the thermostat just a little…?”

“Seriously?” he said, smiling, snarky. “Can't you even stand up for yourself?”

“Can't… too cold…” he whimpered melodramatically, snuggling closer against Archie's chest. His husband was like a human furnace; he exuded just the right amount of warmth he needed. Archie sighed, and put his hand in Maxie's forehead to check his temperature again. Of course _he_ of all people would catch a cold on their vacation. Maxie was not specially frail, but winter was especially harsh on him, more so for a Hoennite like him against the cold of Sinnoh.

He only had a slight fever, but it was rising, and while he suspected he might be acting just to be pampered, Archie finally obliged and stood up to turn up the heat. “Okay, you win. But only because I love you.”

“Last time we come to this shithole this time of the year. Alola, there we go,” he mumbled, grumpy as he latched onto Archie again the second he climbed back onto the bed with him. His clothes were fresh out of the dryer and smelled so well, just like the rest of him. He buried his face into his chest, feeling it rumble as the man laughed.

“Well, aren't you the cutest little thing when you're sick,” he commented, playing with his messy bed hair. “Just wanting your hubby to cuddle and spoil you so bad.” Maxie's face went red, and avoided those sweet blue eyes that looked at him so tenderly. He felt Archie's hand grab his chin, and stroke his jawline before inching closer.

“Oh no, I like human attention when I’m ill! What a terrible person I am.” Archie chuckled, caressing Maxie’s rosy lips with his thumb. “I strongly advise you not to do what I think you’re about to do,” he warned, his eyes darting towards Archie's mouth. Not because he didn't want to, of course. He was just worried Archie would catch it too if he kissed him.

“I never get sick, don't ya know?” he said, leaning in and pressing his lips against Maxie's. But not even a couple of seconds into the kiss, Maxie began letting out muffled little screams, and pushed him back. He gasped for air the moment Archie backed off, breathing in and out with difficulty. “Hey, Max, ever heard of breathing through your nostrils?” he said, teasing him lovingly.

“Yeah? You try doing that with a stuffy nose,” he said, taking one of the tissues from the box Archie was handing him, and loudly blowing his nose. He then crossed his arms and hid under the duvet, in his mouth the lingering taste of his lips.

Archie's kisses always felt so warm. He could be sweet and rough at the same time, and it felt incredible. His beard against his face felt comforting. His lips were plump and kissable, and he never wanted to say goodbye to them. And when he pushed his lips open with that naughty tongue of his…

Great. He was horny.

In silence, biting his lip, he shimmied his legs in an attempt to stealthily masturbate. But, of course, that was going to be a little difficult without Archie, right next to him, noticing.

“Oh, Max?” he said, smiling flustered as Maxie's cheeks flushed, not stopping, though. “Want... some privacy?” he asked, clearing his throat and looking away.

Naturally, they were not always in the mood to share with the other every single one of their private moments. Sometimes they just wanted to be left alone. If they were feeling playful, they would let the other watch but not touch anything. More often than not, they would just get off with the other’s help.

“No, please stay,” Maxie said, putting his hand down his pants. He was getting hard, and it was difficult to tell if his lightheadedness was caused by pleasure or the fever. “… actually, can you help me out?” he asked, his lips slightly parted as he breathed with difficulty. Archie looked flustered for a second, but then smiled cockily and lay down comfortably next to Maxie.

“Sure thing.”

He slowly started to tug at his underwear, but Maxie stopped him halfway.

“No, don’t do that, it’s too cold,” he added. “Just… touch me” He closed his eyes as Archie nodded, kissed him again and began fondling his groin. Maxie hummed in delight, nodding as Archie silently stroked him while humping his thigh. Maxie blushed, feeling that hot bulge against his leg.

“How do you want me to touch ya, then?” he asked. Maxie thought it for a couple of seconds before he hesitantly whipped out his penis, and asked Archie to rub his dick against it. “Good…”

Maxie skin felt like it was burning up. Archie looked at him, raising an eyebrow, and slowed down. “I'm not _that_ sick.” He looked away, beet red. “Now don't leave me like this or I'm blowing my nose on your shirt.” Archie chuckled, and sucked on the soft skin of his neck while he slowly grinded against his groin.

“Dang, what are we gonna tell the doctor when he see this?” purred Archie, proud of the little purple spots that were already showing on his ghostly pale skin. Maxie growled, both aroused and embarrassed. He loved getting hickeys from Archie, but parading around, proudly showing them, was another thing. They were _intimate_.

“You're _not_ taking me to the hospital over a cold,” he replied defiantly. Archie winked at him and silenced his lips with another kiss. He was having fun playing nurse with his sick husband, for sure, but he was ready to properly take care of him if for some reason his situation got worse. But so far, even though his forehead felt so hot to the touch and he was a little grumpy, he seemed to be his usual self. And even had the energy to want to relieve himself. Maxie sighed his name, having to pull back from the kiss to breathe. He grabbed one of Archie's hands, pressed it against his face, and began to leave soft kisses all over the palm.

“Cute…” he muttered, very turned on. Just like he had a thing for Maxie's slender, graceful hands, Maxie was in love with Archie’s. They were big and comforting, he always said. Archie getting visibly flustered. Slowly, he moved his other hand under the duvet, feeling for Maxie's aroused cock. He wrapped his fingers around both of their dicks, and continued to rub them together, reveling in the sight of his flushed face and the sound of his guttural moaning.

Maxie went red as Archie moaned his name, his words muffled against the skin of his neck. He was in the edge of orgasm. Sweet nothings came out of his lips as pleasure and tension built up. “Ah, Archie…”

“So good...” he muttered, his face buried in his neck leaving kisses all over the place while their hands moved together. “Are you gonna cum?” he asked softly, noticing how Maxie's legs twitched involuntarily.

“Y-yes… Ah!” he exclaimed. He threw back his head, saliva dripping down his chin as Archie grinded harder against him. He was close. He was so close…

“Cum for me then,” whispered Archie in his ear, grabbing a handful of tissues and waiting for Maxie to orgasm. It hit him hard, his vision all blurry as he finally released in Archie's hand. He was still feeling dizzy even after the high of the orgasm wore off, but Archie hadn't finished yet. “I can do it myself if yer tired,” he grunted, jerking off as Maxie just stared. “I'm close.”

“No… let me do it…” he said, wrapping his hands over his own until he gave in and let him do it. Archie sighed, his husband taking his time to help him finish, and finally came loudly, moaning Maxie's name as the other blushed deeply.

“Better now?” he said, to which Maxie nodded. He was not cold anymore, at least. He smiled and embraced Archie, purring as his partner laughed lovingly and stroked his hair.

Maxie was simply too adorable when he allowed himself to be clingy.

* * *

 “Maxie…”

The redhead turned his head around, furrowing his brow as he looked at the thermometer in his hands. He then looked at Archie.

“It's worse than I thought,” he said, shocked, watching his husband whine in pain as he climbed back onto bed with him, letting him hug his body before adding, with a cocky smile. “Just kidding. Your temperature is just a little high, nothing else.”

“I feel like dying,” he growled, burying his face in Maxie's chest. The redhead smirked.

“Oh, I never get sick, Maxie,” he said, imitating Archie's voice, “I can kiss you in the mouth just fine and I won't be sick.”

He pulled the covers over Archie, holding him tight in his arms and kissing the top of his head as the other man complained weakly. “You suck. This _sucks_.” Maxie looked at him with a confident gleam in his eyes that made him get visibly flustered. He swallowed saliva, and snuggled closer, pressing his head against Maxie's warm chest. He could feel his own heart beating faster as the redhead returned his affections and wrapped his arms around his frame, massaging his back and leaving little kisses in his forehead.

“Does it really suck that much?”

“It… could be worse. I guess…”  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/comments/kudos are appreciated!


End file.
